minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.18 "Horror Update"
1.18, the first release of the Horror Update, is a major update to the Java Edition of Minecraft. It adds the Nightmare Dimension, new mobs, structures, and among others. It also makes changes, including changing the current bat mobs and made them useful by dropping Bat Wings, which can be used to make potions. Additions Mobs *Mummy **Was previously rejected in the 1.14 update for being too similar (at the time of the update's develepment) to Husks, but was finally implemented in the Horror Update ***The Mummies have the ability to regenerate and can summon hostile Scorpions and Husks, making it a completely different mob from Husks, apart from the textures of Mummies. **Is hostile *Reanimate **An undead mob based on Frankenstein's monsters, including the Monster himself **Is neutral unless provoked or is nighttime (but can be prevented by placing light sources around the Reanimate) **Is created when lightning strikes 2 Rotten Flesh Blocks on top of each other with a carved pumpkin on top, a reference to Frankentein *Naga **A humanoid snake-like mob that spawns naturally in Swamps **Is hostile **Can poison any player it attacks for about 5-7 seconds **Is considered a mini-boss mob due to being strong and has a lot of health *Gillman **A fish-like humanoid that spawns naturally in Swamps **Based on The Creature from the Black Lagoon **Is hostile **Cannot burn in sunlight, unlike Drowneds **Can jump out of water like Dolphins **Is strangely passive towards Dylanuses and neutral towards Humans **Can kill Drowneds and steal tridents from them *Troll **A humanoid mob slightly bigger than Villagers **Is hostile **Can turn to stone during the day, but reverts back to being a mob at night, unless a command is set to make them permanently mobs are stones *Falonator **A giant falcon-like mob based on Rocs from mythologies **Is hostile **About as big as an Ender Dragon, yet has less health ***It is so big that it can carry large mobs as big as Elephants, Mammoths, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, and Ghasts **Is immune to all damages, except fires, and can be killed by several shoots from fire arrows *Hunchback **A humanoid mob with a hunched back, hence its name **Based on fictional hunchbacks such as Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame **Is neutral unless provoked or spawned naturally in Vampire Castles, where the Hunchbacks there are hostile due to being controlled by vampires Items *Bat Wing **Used to make potions **Can be used to repair elytras *Sleeping Bag **Used to sleep to skip to daytime, but not setting spawning location **Can be slept in even without shelters, unlike beds *Colored Torch **Can be created by crafting torches with any color of dye based on the color of that dye **It can add different-colored lighting on an area, depending on a color Dimensions *Nightmare **Can be accessed by pressing the "Dream" button on the bottom right side of the screen **This world resembles overworld, but with hostile mobs more scary-looking (but not too scary, just to keep the game's E+10 rating) and are harder to kill, the world also has black sky and dark-colored biomes **When/if the player dies in the Nightmare, he/she normally wakes up, but rarely around 15-25%, a player can die in overworld if he/she dies in the Nightmare, a reference to The Nightmare on Elm Street franchise Biomes and World Generations *Heaven **Consists of white wool (which can't be mined unlike sheep wool) and an iron-made village, where Villagers wearing old white cloths (based on pre-1.14 designs) wander after the Villagers on land died, and also contains Dylanuses and Humans who died when they were living on land **Has a 25-50% chance of generating, and normally generates in the sky just about the clouds Blocks *Rotten Flesh Block **Can be crafted from rotten flesh **Is used to create Reanimates, undead mobs based on Frankenstein's monsters Changes Mobs *Villager **Can turn into Illusioners (not just Witches) when struck by lightning **Re-Added the previous white Villager designs and repurposed them as Villagers who once lived on land, based on folkloric angels *Bats **Bats of all kinds now drop bat wings *Large Non-Avian Theropod Dinosaurs (Tyrannosaurus, Ceratosaurus, etc) **Are now neutral, rather than hostile, unless their young are nearby Items *Torches **Can now be crafted into colored torches with any color of dyes Category:Fan Made Updates Category:DinosaursRoar Ideas Category:Items Made By DinosaursRoar Category:Minecraft Mobs Made By DinosaursRoar